The invention is based on an electromagnetically actuatable valve as generally defined herein. An electromagnetically actuatable valve is already known in which the armature and the parts of the valve serving as a stop face are manufactured of high-grade material in order to assure the least possible wear. Such high-grade, wear-resistant materials are not only expensive, however, but are difficult to machine as well.